Recipes
At the beginning of the game you start with 2 recipes (Pancake and Strawberry Shortcake). You can unlock recipe categories by buying them Almond's Book Store, helping other store owners during events or in general, researching or by remembering a recipe after having done one several times. Each recipe category contains several desserts, i.e. the Pancake category contains recipes for Pancake, Chocolate Pancake, Carrot Pancake, Fried Pancake, Belgian Waffle, Choc-Chip Waffle and Cinnamon Waffle. The lower in the list the recipe is, the more it sells for in the store. You unlock the lower recipes in each category by making the previous recipe several times. Special Cakes are the exception as you can only obtain them from having a high friendship level with the other store owners or successfully helping them on special seasonal days such as Halloween or Christmas. Rose's Store is located on Floor 4 and has a kitchen to the left which you can use to make your desserts. You can access your recipes using the Recipe button at the bottom of your screen. To be able to make a dessert you will need the ingredients for it. You can see the list of ingredients required for a recipe by selecting the recipe and using the ® and (L) buttons on the DS to switch pages. Ingredients can be bought from the other store owners in the department store, from events or from helping out. On your first time making any recipe, a mini-game is started. If you fail the mini-game you will also fail the recipe and lose half a day, but not your ingredients. After you have made a recipe, you can put it on the Menu to be sold in your store. (You don't need to keep stock of the item or the ingredients.) Each recipe has a taste level. The taste level affects how 'tasty' a recipe is. The tastier the recipe is, the more often it will sell, and the more likely it is to win a contest. You can increase the taste level of the recipe by making it several times. Every 5th time you make it, it increases the taste level up to 10 times. So, the taste of a recipe goes up after making it 5, 10, 15, 20, 25, 30, 35, 40, 45 and 50 times. The recipe will reach its maximum level after being made 50 times. The recipe frame will change from to when the recipe is mastered. Some desserts sell more often during seasonal times and furnitures also help boost your sales. Make sure to check your schedule for events such as the Spring Fair which boosts the sale of strawberry-flavoured desserts. 'Pancakes' Pancake Chocolate Pancake Carrot Pancake Fried Pancake Belgian Waffle Choc-Chip Waffle Cinnamon Waffle 'Cupcakes' Cupcake Almond Cupcake Choc-Chip Cupcake Cheese Cupcake Raisin Cupcake Pumpkin Cupcake Madeleine 'Souffle' Soufflé (Learned from Soufflé Soufflé book) Cheese Soufflé Chocolate Soufflé Coffee Soufflé Lemon Soufflé Orange Soufflé Blueberry Soufflé Muffins Plain Muffin Cocoa Muffin Choc-Chip Muffin Pumpkin Muffin Coconut Muffin Pineapple and Apple Muffin Green Tea Muffin 'Shortcakes' Strawb. Shortcake Mixed Fruit Cake American Shortcake Apple Custard Cake Berry Custard Cake Mont Blanc Cake Zucotto Cake 'Chocolate Cakes' Chocolate Cake Brownie Chocolate Chestnut Cake Gateau Au Chocolat White Choc Cake Fondant Au Choc Orange Choc Cake 'Cheesecakes' Baked Cheesecake New York Cheesecake Rare Cheesecake Honey Cheesecake Berry Cheesecake Tiramisu Cremet d'Anjou 'Tube Cakes' Tube Cake Orange Tube Cake Black Tea Tube Cake Green Tea Tube Cake Maple Tube Cake Chocolate Tube Cake White Chocolate Tubecake 'Jelly Rolls' Jellyroll Chocolate Jellyroll Green Tea Jellyroll Mocha Jellyroll Banana Coffee Roll Blueberry Roll Chocolate Banana Roll 'Pound Cakes' Pound Cake (Remembered through research) Raisin Pound Cake Walnut Pound Cake Black-Tea Cake Marble Pound Cake Cheese Pound Cake Two-Coloured Pound Cake 'Crepes' Crepe Strawberry Crepe Choco-Banana Crepe Ice Cream Crepe Crepe Suzette Milk Crepe Green-Tea Crepe 'Cream Puffs' Cream Puff Strawb. Cream Puff Chocolate Cream Puff Ice Cream Puff Chestnut Puff Eclair Paris-Brest 'Donuts' Donut Hole Donut Apple Donut French Cruller Old-Style Donut Yeast Donut Churro 'Pies' Custard Pie Chocolate Pie Apple Pie Pumpkin Pie Lemon Pie Mille-Feuille Str. Mille-Feuille 'Tarts' Strawberry Tart Tartelette Chocolate Tart Fruity Tart Mont Blanc Tart Amandine Tarte Tatin 'Puddings' Custard Pudding Strawb.-Milk Pudding Chocolate Pudding Cappucino Pudding Green-Tea Pudding Pumpkin Pudding Creme Brulee 'Gelatin Desserts' Orange Gelatin D. (Learned from Wonderful Gelatin Desserts book) Yogurt Gelatin D. Milk Gelatin D. Tea Gelatin D. Coffee Gelatin D. Fruity Gelatin D. Gelatin Cake 'Mousse' Strawberry Mousse Yogurt Mousse Orange Bav. Cream Chocolate Mousse Black-Tea Bavarian Panna Cotta Blancmange 'Bread' Rusk French Toast Bread Pudding Steamed Bread Swedish Roll Savarin Kouign Amann Japanese Sweets Sweet Potato Cheese Doriyaki Yubeshi Castella Imagawayaki Candied Sw. Potato Chestnut Manju 'Chocolate' Truffle White Truffle Almond Truffle Mint Truffle Marble Chocolate Petit Four Chocolate Fondue 'Parfait' Strawberry Parfait Ban. Choc Parfait Yogurt Parfait Green-Tea Parfait Mango Parfait Pear Compote Pudding a la mode 'Chinese sweets' Mango Pudding (Received after successfully helping Pomme on 1/1) Almond Jelly Sesame Dumpling Sweet Bean Manju Chinese Stm. Bread Steamed Castella Poutine 'Cookies' Vanilla Cookies Black-Tea Cookies Choco Chip Cookies Checkered Cookies Maple Cookies Sable Almond Sable 'Macaroons' Macaroon (Learned from Cheers to Macaroons book) Coconut Macaroon Chocolate Macaroon Black-Tea Macaroon Green-Tea Macaroon Macaroon Cookie Mac. Mont Blanc 'Special Cakes' Peach Charlotte (Friendship with Clement) Baumkuchen (Friendship with Milky) Opera Cake (Friendship with Opera) Sachertorte (Friendship with Marron) (Note: At first, it would seem like you have recieved a recipe for Baumkuchen instead) Gateau au Fraise (Friendship with Fudge) Dundee Cake (Friendship with Mint) King Cake (Friendship with Cassis) Yule Log (Friendship with Peachy) Gugelhupf Frankfurter Kranz (Friendship with Pomme) Cherry Clafoutis (Friendship with Moka) Kirsch Torte (Friendship with Cherry) Chiboust (Friendship with Mango) Pain Surprise (Friendship with Banana) Nougat (Friendship with Raisin) Canele de Bordeaux (Friendship with Blue) Fruit Punch Omelette Cake Polonaise (Friendship with Almond) Stollen (Friendship with Champy) Pain de Genes (Friendship with Violet) Rehrücken (Friendship with Melon) Fraisier (Friendship with Crunchy) Delizia al Limone (Successfully helping Clement on 11/23) Christmas Cookie (Successfully helping Creamy on 12/24) Category:Recipes